musicpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Simon
Paul Simon is an American singer-songwriter perhaps known best for being part of the folk rock duo Simon & Garfunkel, but he has also carved out a very successful solo career. Some of his well-known songs include "Slip Slidin' Away", "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard", "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover", and "You Can Call Me Al", as well as Simon & Garfunkel Classics such as "The Sound of Silence" and "Bridge Over Troubled Water". Paul Simon has won numerous Grammy Awards alongside Art Garfunkel and as a solo artist and was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, among numerous other awards and honors. History Early Life and Simon & Garfunkel (1941-1970) (Main Article: Simon & Garfunkel.) Paul Simon was born in Newark, New Jersey to parents Louis Simon; a college English teacher, and Belle Simon; who taught in elementary school. He had one younger brother, Eddie Simon. In 1945 their family moved to Queens in New York City. Paul Simon met Art Garfunkel at their local school when they were both 11, and they began performing together when they were 13. Their first recorded song together was "Hey Schoolgirl" in 1957, which became a minor hit, gaining radio airplay and charting at #49 in record sales. Paul Simon recorded several songs under different aliases between 1956-1964, and he was also a member of the band The Mystics, as well as Tico and the Triumphs for a brief period of time. After graduating from high school in Forest Hills, Paul Simon majored in English in college and graduated in 1963. A year later, Simon & Garfunkel released their first album, Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.. When this album was decidedly not a commercial success, Simon & Garfunkel split up and Paul Simon moved to England, where he met Kathy Chitty (the inspiration for "Kathy's Song") and recorded ''The Paul Simon Songbook''. After a remix of "The Sound of Silence" from their début album was gaining traction on the U.S. east coast, Paul Simon moved back to the United States to reconnect with Art Garfunkel, and they quickly recorded a second album, named Sounds of Silence after the hit. In the remainder of the '60s, Simon & Garfunkel recorded three more albums, plus ''The Graduate'' Soundtrack before splitting up in 1970. Early Solo Years (1971-1981) After Simon & Garfunkel split up in 1970, Paul Simon once again began pursuing a solo career, releasing his eponymous album in 1972, which was preceded by the early release of "Mother and Child Reunion". It also notably featured the hit single "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard". ''There Goes Rhymin' Simon'' was released in 1973, and "Kodachrome", "Loves Me Like a Rock", and "American Tune" were all released as singles from the album. He went on a promotional tour to support the album, and part of that tour was recorded and released as the live album [[Paul Simon in Concert: Live Rhymin'|''Live Rhymin']]. [[���������� ���������� ���������� ������ ���������� ����������|''Still Crazy After All These Years]] was released in 1975, with the title track and "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover". In 1976, Paul Simon took a break from recording to host a benefit concert for the New York Public Library at Madison Square Garden. In addition to Paul Simon, Jimmy Cliff, Phoebe Snow, and The Brecker Brothers all performed at this concert. The compilation album [[Greatest Hits, Etc.|''Greatest Hits, Etc.]] was released in 1977. This was the first album which "Slip Slidin' Away" appeared on, and it has appeared on almost every other compilation album since. After Paul Simon's contract with Columbia Records ended in 1977, he signed on with Warner Bros. Records. He released the album [[One-Trick Pony (Album)|''One-Trick Pony]] in 1980, the soundtrack to the film of the same name which Paul Simon wrote and starred in. The album produced the hit single "Late in the Evening". 1981 marked the historic meetup of Simon & Garfunkel for the famous Concert in Central Park in New York City, where they performed Simon & Garfunkel classics as well as new songs. They followed the concert up with a Simon & Garfunkel world tour. Paul Simon also hosted the 23rd Annual Grammy Awards Ceremony in 1981. Midlife (1983-1993) Paul Simon released his next album, ''Hearts and Bones'' in 1983, but it was not much of a success, and Paul Simon believed that this could be the end of his musical career. In January 1985, Paul Simon found himself as a member of the supergroup USA for Africa in the recording of the charity single "We Are the World" for famine relief in Africa. Not a month later, he decided to take a trip to Africa for himself, where he was inspired to record the ''Graceland'' album, often considered to be one of his best albums. The recording took place throughout 1985 and 1986, the first part in South Africa and later in New York, and the album was released in August 1986. The lead single "You Can Call Me Al" is about his midlife crisis and how he 'found grace' in Africa. Just as his previous album was largely based on African music styles, Paul Simon's next album, ''The Rhythm of the Saints'' was largely based on Brazilian music, and part of the recording took place in Rio de Janeiro. It was released in October 1990. In 1991, 10 years after his memorable concert with Art Garfunkel, Paul Simon hosted his own concert in Central Park along with African and South American musicians, and the live album version of this concert is available as Paul Simon's Concert in the Park. Later Years (1995-2015) In 1995, Paul Simon appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show for its tenth anniversary, performing his new song "Ten Years" for the occasion. He would appear again on the final season of the show 15 years later with a new version of the song for the show's 25th anniversary. In early 1998, a play which Paul had been working on for a while called The Capeman was finally opened, but it turned out not to be a commercial success and had to be shut down after just 2 months. The soundtrack album for the play, ''Songs from The Capeman'' can still be purchased. With the new millennium came the release of Paul Simon's new album You're the One, and his 11th studio album, ''Surprise'' was released in 2006. His 12th studio album, ''So Beautiful or So What'' was released in 2011, preceded by the early release of "Getting Ready for Christmas Day". In 2012, Paul Simon paid tribute to Chuck Berry and Leonard Cohen at the first annual PEN Awards at the JFK Library in Boston. Paul Simon performed alongside Sting for three years in 2013, 2014, and 2015, and he has also performed with fellow New York musician Billy Joel on a few occasions. Released in 2016, ''Stranger to Stranger'' is Paul Simon's most recent album of new material to date, and ''In the Blue Light'', featuring re-recordings of some of Paul Simon's older songs, was released in 2018. He cameos twice in the 2016 TV series Horace and Pete, which he also wrote the theme song for. Paul Simon announced his retirement from touring in 2018, and the final concert of his 'Homeward Bound' farewell tour took place in New York City on September 22, 2018. Awards and Honors In addition to the nine Grammy Awards and a Lifetime Achievement Award given to Simon & Garfunkel, Paul Simon won many Awards as a solo artist. He won Album of the Year and Best Male Pop Vocal Performance for Still Crazy After All These Years in 1976 and Album of the Year again in 1987 for Graceland, as well as Record of the Year the next year for its title track. Paul Simon also won the Brit Award for International Solo Artist in 1987, and the Polar Music Prize in 2012. He was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame and received their Johnny Mercer Award in 1998, and he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a solo artist in 2001, having already been inducted in 1990 as part of Simon & Garfunkel. He was inducted into the American Academy of Arts and Sciences in 2011, and he performed "American Tune" at the induction ceremony. He was the recipient of one of the Kennedy Center Honors in 2002 and was cited by Time Magazine as one of the "100 People Who Shaped the World" in 2006. He received the very first Gershwin Prize awarded by the Library of Congress in 2007, and several artists payed tribute to him at the award ceremony, including Stevie Wonder, Alison Krauss, Jerry Douglas, and James Taylor. This event was recorded and is now available on DVD, called Paul Simon and Friends. Paul Simon received an honorary degree from the Berklee College of Music in 1986 and serves on their Board of Trustees, and another from from Brandeis University in 2010, where he performed "The Boxer" at the commencement ceremony. He is cited by Rolling Stone Magazine as the eighth best songwriter of all time, as well as the 93rd greatest guitar player. Personal Life and Philanthropy Some of Paul Simon's songwriting inspiration comes from artists he admires, including The Everly Brothers, Woody Guthrie, and Lead Belly. Outside of music, Paul Simon has mentioned his passion for baseball on multiple occasions. In 1969, Paul Simon married Peggy Harper, and they had a single son named Harper Simon, but they divorced in 1975. He married again in 1983, this time to actress Carrie Fisher, known for playing Leia in the Star Wars films, but this marriage only lasted for a year until divorcing again. In 1992, Simon married singer-songwriter Edie Brickell, and they are together to this day. They have three children, named Adrian, Lulu, and Gabriel. In 2003, Paul Simon became a supporter of Little Kids Rock, a charitable organization that provides free musical instruments and music lessons to children. He holds the position of honorary member on the board of directors. He is also one of the co-founders of the Children's Health Project and the Children's Health Fund. Discography Songs In alphabetical order: #''' * [[50 Ways To Leave Your Lover|'''50 Ways to Leave Your Lover]] A''' * [[Ace in the Hole (Paul Simon)|'''Ace in the Hole]] * [[A Church is Burning|'A Church is Burning']] * [[Adiós Hermanos|'Adiós Hermanos']] * [[All Around the World or the Myth of Fingerprints|'All Around the World or the Myth of Fingerprints']] * [[All Because of You (Paul Simon)|'All Because of You']] * [[Allergies (Paul Simon Song)|'Allergies']] * [[American Tune|'American Tune']] * [[A Most Peculiar Man|'A Most Peculiar Man']] * [[Amulet (Paul Simon Song)|'Amulet']] * [[Another Galaxy (Paul Simon)|'Another Galaxy']] * [[April Come She Will|'April Come She Will']] * [[Armistice Day (Paul Simon)|'Armistice Day']] * [[A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)|'A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)']] B''' * [[Beautiful (Paul Simon Song)|'''Beautiful]] * [[Bernadette (Paul Simon Song)|'Bernadette']] * [[Biko (Paul Simon Song)|'Biko']] * [[Born at the Right Time|'Born at the Right Time']] * [[Born in Puerto Rico|'Born in Puerto Rico']] C''' * [[Can I Forgive Him|'''Can I Forgive Him]] * [[Can't Run But|'Can't Run But']] * [[Cars Are Cars|'Cars Are Cars']] * [[Congratulations (Paul Simon Song)|'Congratulations']] * [[Cool Papa Bell|'Cool Papa Bell']] * [[Crazy Love, Vol. II|'Crazy Love, Vol. II']] D''' * [[Darling Lorraine|'''Darling Lorraine]] * [[Dazzling Blue (Paul Simon)|'Dazzling Blue']] * [[Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes|'Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes']] * [[Duncan (Paul Simon Song)|'Duncan']] E''' * [[Everything About It is a Love Song|'''Everything About It is a Love Song]] * [[Everything Put Together Falls Apart|'Everything Put Together Falls Apart']] F''' * [[Father and Daughter|'''Father and Daughter]] * [[Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall|'Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall']] * [[Further to Fly (Paul Simon Song)|'Further to Fly']] G''' * [[Getting Ready for Christmas Day|'''Getting Ready for Christmas Day]] * [[God Bless the Absentee|'God Bless the Absentee']] * [[Gone at Last|'Gone at Last']] * [[Graceland (Song)|'Graceland']] * [[Guitar Piece 3 by Paul Simon|'Guitar Piece 3']] * [[Gumboots (Paul Simon Song)|'Gumboots']] H''' * [[Have a Good Time (Paul Simon)|'''Have a Good Time]] * [[Hearts and Bones (Song)|'Hearts and Bones']] * [[Hobo's Blues|'Hobo's Blues']] * [[Homeless (Paul Simon Song)|'Homeless']] * [[Horace and Pete|'Horace and Pete']] * [[How Can You Live in the Northeast?|'How Can You Live in the Northeast?']] * [[How the Heart Approaches What it Yearns|'How the Heart Approaches What it Yearns']] * [[Hurricane Eye (Paul Simon)|'Hurricane Eye']] I''' * [[I Am a Rock|'''I Am a Rock]] * [[I Do It for Your Love (Paul Simon)|'I Do It for Your Love']] * [[I Don't Believe (Paul Simon)|'I Don't Believe']] * [[I Know What I Know|'I Know What I Know']] * [[In a Parade|'In a Parade']] * [[Insomniac's Lullaby|'Insomniac's Lullaby']] * [[In the Garden of Edie|'In the Garden of Edie']] J''' * [[Jonah (Paul Simon Song)|'''Jonah]] K''' * [[Kathy's Song|'''Kathy's Song]] * [[Killer Wants to Go to College (Parts I and II)|'Killer Wants to Go to College']] * [[Kodachrome|'Kodachrome']] L''' * [[Late in the Evening|'''Late in the Evening]] * [[Learn How to Fall|'Learn How to Fall']] * [[Leaves That Are Green|'Leaves That Are Green']] * [[Long, Long Day|'Long, Long Day']] * [[Look at That (Paul Simon)|'Look at That']] * [[Love (Paul Simon Song)|'Love']] * [[Love & Blessings|'Love & Blessings']] * [[Love and Hard Times|'Love and Hard Times']] * [[Love is Eternal Sacred Light|'Love is Eternal Sacred Light']] * [[Loves Me Like a Rock|'Loves Me Like a Rock']] M''' * [[Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard|'''Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard]] * [[Mother and Child Reunion|'Mother and Child Reunion']] N''' * [[New York is My Home|'''New York is My Home]] * [[Night Game (Paul Simon Song)|'Night Game']] * [[Nobody (Paul Simon Song)|'Nobody']] O''' * [[Oh, Marion|'''Oh, Marion]] * [[Old (Paul Simon Song)|'Old']] * [[Once Upon a Time There Was An Ocean|'Once Upon a Time There Was An Ocean']] * [[One Man's Ceiling is Another Man's Floor|'One Man's Ceiling is Another Man's Floor']] * [[One-Trick Pony (Song)|'One-Trick Pony']] * [[Outrageous (Paul Simon Song)|'Outrageous']] P''' * [[Papa Hobo|'''Papa Hobo]] * [[Paranoia Blues|'Paranoia Blues']] * [[Patterns|'Patterns']] * [[Peace Like a River|'Peace Like a River']] * [[Pigs, Sheep and Wolves|'Pigs, Sheep and Wolves']] * [[Proof (Paul Simon Song)|'Proof']] * [[Proof of Love|'Proof of Love']] Q''' * [[Quality (Paul Simon Song)|'''Quality]] * [[Questions for the Angels|'Questions for the Angels']] * [[Quiet (Paul Simon Song)|'Quiet']] R''' * [[René and Georgette Magritte with Their Dog After the War|'''René and Georgette Magritte with Their Dog After the War]] * [[Rewrite (Paul Simon Song)|'Rewrite']] * [[Run That Body Down|'Run That Body Down']] S''' * [[Satin Summer Nights|'''Satin Summer Nights]] * [[Señorita with a Necklace of Tears|'Señorita with a Necklace of Tears']] * [[Shelter of Your Arms (Paul Simon)|'Shelter of Your Arms']] * [[She Moves On|'She Moves On']] * [[Shoplifting Clothes|'Shoplifting Clothes']] * [[Silent Eyes (Paul Simon Song)|'Silent Eyes']] * [[Slip Slidin' Away|'Slip Slidin' Away']] * [[So Beautiful or So What (Song)|'So Beautiful or So What']] * [[Soft Parachutes|'Soft Parachutes']] * [[Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy|'Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy']] * [[Something So Right (Paul Simon Song)|'Something So Right']] * [[Song About the Moon|'Song About the Moon']] * [[Spiral Highway|'Spiral Highway']] * [[Spirit Voices (Paul Simon Song)|'Spirit Voices']] * [[Still Crazy After All These Years (Song)|'Still Crazy After All These Years']] * [[St. Judy's Comet|'St. Judy's Comet']] * [[Stranded in a Limousine|'Stranded in a Limousine']] * [[Stranger to Stranger (Song)|'Stranger to Stranger']] * [[Street Angel (Paul Simon Song)|'Street Angel']] * [[Sunday Afternoon (Paul Simon Song)|'Sunday Afternoon']] * [[Sure Don't Feel Like Love|'Sure Don't Feel Like Love']] T''' * [[Take Me to the Mardi Gras|'''Take Me to the Mardi Gras]] * [[Tenderness (Paul Simon Song)|'Tenderness']] * [[Ten Years (Oprah Winfrey Show 10th Anniversary Song)|'Ten Years']] * [[That's Me (Paul Simon)|'That's Me']] * [[That's Where I Belong|'That's Where I Belong']] * [[That's Why God Made the Movies|'That's Why God Made the Movies']] * [[That Was Your Mother|'That Was Your Mother']] * [[The Afterlife (Paul Simon Song)|'The Afterlife']] * [[The Boy in the Bubble|'The Boy in the Bubble']] * [[The Clock (Paul Simon Song)|'The Clock']] * [[The Coast (Paul Simon Song)|'The Coast']] * [[The Cool, Cool River|'The Cool, Cool River']] * [[The Late Great Johnny Ace|'The Late Great Johnny Ace']] * [[Thelma (Paul Simon Song)|'Thelma']] * [[The Obvious Child|'The Obvious Child']] * [[The Rhythm of the Saints (Song)|'The Rhythm of the Saints']] * [[The Riverbank (Paul Simon)|'The Riverbank']] * [[The Side of a Hill|'The Side of a Hill']] * [[The Sound of Silence|'The Sound of Silence']] * [[The Teacher (Paul Simon Song)|'The Teacher']] * [[The Vampires (Paul Simon Song)|'The Vampires']] * [[The Werewolf (Paul Simon)|'The Werewolf']] * [[Think Too Much (A and B)|'Think Too Much']] * [[Time is an Ocean|'Time is an Ocean']] * [[Trailways Bus|'Trailways Bus']] * [[Train in the Distance|'Train in the Distance']] U''' * [[Under African Skies|'''Under African Skies]] V''' * [[Virgil (Paul Simon Song)|'''Virgil]] W''' * [[Wartime Prayers|'''Wartime Prayers]] * [[Was A Sunny Day|'Was A Sunny Day']] * [[When Numbers Get Serious|'When Numbers Get Serious']] * [[Wristband (Paul Simon Song)|'Wristband']] Y''' * [[You Can Call Me Al|'''You Can Call Me Al]] * [[You're Kind|'You're Kind']] * [[You're The One (Paul Simon Song)|'You're The One']] By album: The Paul Simon Songbook * [[I Am a Rock|'I Am a Rock']] * [[Leaves That Are Green|'Leaves That Are Green']] * [[A Church is Burning|'A Church is Burning']] * [[April Come She Will|'April Come She Will']] * [[The Sound of Silence|'The Sound of Silence']] * [[A Most Peculiar Man|'A Most Peculiar Man']] * [[He Was My Brother|'He Was My Brother']] * [[Kathy's Song|'Kathy's Song']] * [[The Side of a Hill|'The Side of a Hill']] * [[A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)|'A Simple Desultory Philippic']] * [[Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall|'Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall']] * [[Patterns|'Patterns']] Paul Simon * [[Mother and Child Reunion|'Mother and Child Reunion']] * [[Duncan (Paul Simon Song)|'Duncan']] * [[Everything Put Together Falls Apart|'Everything Put Together Falls Apart']] * [[Run That Body Down|'Run That Body Down']] * [[Armistice Day (Paul Simon)|'Armistice Day']] * [[Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard|'Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard']] * [[Peace Like a River|'Peace Like a River']] * [[Papa Hobo|'Papa Hobo']] * [[Hobo's Blues|'Hobo's Blues']] * [[Paranoia Blues|'Paranoia Blues']] * [[Congratulations (Paul Simon Song)|'Congratulations']] There Goes Rhymin' Simon * [[Kodachrome|'Kodachrome']] * [[Tenderness (Paul Simon Song)|'Tenderness']] * [[Take Me to the Mardi Gras|'Take Me to the Mardi Gras']] * [[Something So Right (Paul Simon Song)|'Something So Right']] * [[One Man's Ceiling is Another Man's Floor|'One Man's Ceiling is Another Man's Floor']] * [[American Tune|'American Tune']] * [[Was A Sunny Day|'Was A Sunny Day']] * [[Learn How to Fall|'Learn How to Fall']] * [[St. Judy's Comet|'St. Judy's Comet']] * [[Loves Me Like a Rock|'Loves Me Like a Rock']] Still Crazy After All These Years * [[Still Crazy After All These Years (Song)|'Still Crazy After All These Years']] * [[My Little Town|'My Little Town']] * [[I Do It for Your Love (Paul Simon)|'I Do It for Your Love']] * [[50 Ways to Leave Your Lover|'50 Ways to Leave Your Lover']] * [[Night Game (Paul Simon Song)|'Night Game']] * [[Gone at Last (Paul Simon)|'Gone at Last']] * [[Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy|'Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy']] * [[Have a Good Time (Paul Simon)|'Have a Good Time']] * [[You're Kind|'You're Kind']] * [[Silent Eyes (Paul Simon Song)|'Silent Eyes']] One-Trick Pony * [[Late in the Evening|'Late in the Evening']] * [[That's Why God Made the Movies|'That's Why God Made the Movies']] * [[One-Trick Pony (Song)|'One-Trick Pony']] * [[How the Heart Approaches What it Yearns|'How the Heart Approaches What it Yearns']] * [[Oh, Marion|'Oh, Marion']] * [[Ace in the Hole (Paul Simon)|'Ace in the Hole']] * [[Nobody (Paul Simon Song)|'Nobody']] * [[Jonah (Paul Simon Song)|'Jonah']] * God Bless the Absentee * [[Long, Long Day (Paul Simon)|'Long, Long Day']] Hearts and Bones * [[Allergies (Paul Simon Song)|'Allergies']] * [[Hearts and Bones (Song)|'Hearts and Bones (Song)']] * [[When Numbers Get Serious|'When Numbers Get Serious']] * [[Think Too Much (A & B)|'Think Too Much (b)']] * [[Song About the Moon|'Song About the Moon']] * [[Think Too Much (A & B)|'Think Too Much (a)']] * [[Train in the Distance|'Train in the Distance']] * [[René and Georgette Magritte with Their Dog After the War|'Rene and Georgette Magritte with Their Dog After the War']] * [[Cars Are Cars|'Cars Are Cars']] * [[The Late Great Johnny Ace|'The Late Great Johnny Ace']] Graceland * [[The Boy in the Bubble|'The Boy in the Bubble']] * [[Graceland (Song)|'Graceland']] * [[I Know What I Know|'I Know What I Know']] * [[Gumboots (Paul Simon Song)|'Gumboots']] * [[Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes|'Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes']] * [[You Can Call Me Al|'You Can Call Me Al']] * [[Under African Skies|'Under African Skies']] * [[Homeless (Paul Simon Song)|'Homeless']] * [[Crazy Love, Vol. II|'Crazy Love, Vol. II']] * [[That Was Your Mother|'That Was Your Mother']] * [[All Around the World or the Myth of Fingerprints|'All Around the World or the Myth of Fingerprints']] The Rhythm of the Saints * [[The Obvious Child|'The Obvious Child']] * [[Can't Run But|'Can't Run But']] * [[The Coast (Paul Simon Song)|'The Coast']] * [[Proof (Paul Simon Song)|'Proof']] * [[Further to Fly (Paul Simon Song)|'Further to Fly']] * [[She Moves On|'She Moves On']] * [[Born at the Right Time|'Born at the Right Time']] * [[The Cool, Cool River|'The Cool, Cool River']] * [[Spirit Voices (Paul Simon Song)|'Spirit Voices']] * [[The Rhythm of the Saints (Song)|'The Rhythm of the Saints']] Songs from The Capeman * [[Adiós Hermanos|'Adios Hermanos']] * [[Born in Puerto Rico|'Born in Puerto Rico']] * [[Satin Summer Nights|'Satin Summer Nights']] * [[Bernadette (Paul Simon Song)|'Bernadette']] * [[The Vampires (Paul Simon Song)|'The Vampires']] * [[Quality (Paul Simon Song)|'Quality']] * [[Can I Forgive Him|'Can I Forgive Him']] * [[Sunday Afternoon (Paul Simon Song)|'Sunday Afternoon']] * [[Killer Wants to Go to College (Parts I and II)|'Killer Wants to Go to College']] * [[Time is an Ocean|'Time is an Ocean']] * [[Virgil (Paul Simon Song)|'Virgil']] * [[Killer Wants to Go to College (Parts I and II)|'Killer Wants to Go to College II']] * [[Trailways Bus|'Trailways Bus']] You're the One * [[That's Where I Belong|'That's Where I Belong']] * [[Darling Lorraine|'Darling Lorraine']] * [[Old (Paul SImon Song)|'Old']] * [[You're The One (Paul Simon Song)|'You're The One']] * [[The Teacher (Paul Simon Song)|'The Teacher']] * [[Look at That (Paul Simon)|'Look at That']] * [[Señorita with a Necklace of Tears|'Señorita with a Necklace of Tears']] * [[Love (Paul Simon Song)|'Love']] * [[Pigs, Sheep and Wolves|'Pigs, Sheep and Wolves']] * [[Hurricane Eye (Paul Simon)|'Hurricane Eye']] * [[Quiet (Paul Simon Song)|'Quiet']] Surprise * [[How Can You Live in the Northeast?|'How Can You Live in the Northeast?']] * [[Everything About It is a Love Song|'Everything About It is a Love Song']] * [[Outrageous (Paul Simon Song)|'Outrageous']] * [[Sure Don't Feel Like Love|'Sure Don't Feel Like Love']] * [[Wartime Prayers|'Wartime Prayers']] * [[Beautiful (Paul Simon Song)|'Beautiful']] * [[I Don't Believe (Paul Simon)|'I Don't Believe']] * [[Another Galaxy (Paul Simon)|'Another Galaxy']] * [[Once Upon a Time There Was An Ocean|'Once Upon a Time There Was An Ocean']] * [[That's Me (Paul Simon)|'That's Me']] * [[Father and Daughter|'Father and Daughter']] So Beautiful or So What * [[Getting Ready For Christmas Day|'Getting Ready For Christmas Day']] * [[The Afterlife (Paul Simon Song)|'The Afterlife']] * [[Dazzling Blue (Paul Simon)|'Dazzling Blue']] * [[Rewrite (Paul Simon Song)|'Rewrite']] * [[Love and Hard Times|'Love and Hard Times']] * [[Love is Eternal Sacred Light|'Love is Eternal Sacred Light']] * [[Amulet (Paul Simon Song)|'Amulet']] * [[Questions for the Angels|'Questions for the Angels']] * [[Love & Blessings|'Love & Blessings']] * [[So Beautiful or So What (Song)|'So Beautiful or So What']] Stranger to Stranger * [[The Werewolf (Paul Simon)|'The Werewolf']] * [[Wristband|'Wristband']] * [[The Clock (Paul Simon Song)|'The Clock']] * [[Street Angel (Paul Simon Song)|'Street Angel']] * [[Stranger to Stranger (Song)|'Stranger to Stranger']] * [[In a Parade|'In a Parade']] * [[Proof of Love (Paul Simon)|'Proof of Love']] * [[In the Garden of Edie|'In the Garden of Edie']] * [[The Riverbank (Paul Simon)|'The Riverbank']] * [[Cool Papa Bell|'Cool Papa Bell']] * [[Insomniac's Lullaby|'Insomniac's Lullaby']] In the Blue Light * [[One Man's Ceiling is Another Man's Floor|'One Man's Ceiling is Another Man's Floor']] * [[Love (Paul Simon Song)|'Love']] * [[Can't Run But|'Can't Run But']] * [[How the Heart Approaches What it Yearns|'How the Heart Approaches What it Yearns']] * [[Pigs, Sheep and Wolves|'Pigs, Sheep and Wolves']] * [[René and Georgette Magritte with Their Dog After the War|'René and Georgette Magritte with Their Dog After the War']] * [[The Teacher (Paul Simon Song)|'The Teacher']] * [[Darling Lorraine|'Darling Lorraine']] * [[Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy|'Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy']] * [[Questions for the Angels|'Questions for the Angels']] Trivia * Paul Simon is one of only six artists who have won the Grammy Award for Album of the Year on two different occasions. Related Artists * [[Art Garfunkel|'Art Garfunkel']] * Simon & Garfunkel * [[Billy Joel|'Billy Joel']] * [[Don McLean|'Don McLean']] * James Taylor Category:Singer-Songwriters Category:Folk Singers Category:Pop Rock Artists Category:Worldbeat Artists Category:Soft Rock Artists Category:Folk Rock Artists Category:Folk Artists Category:Songwriters Category:Folk Songwriters Category:Folk Musicians Category:Singers